


Trains, Thine Nature is Evil

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu gets motion sickness and Lucy gets her first inside look at his suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains, Thine Nature is Evil

Travelling on a train was pure torture for Natsu Dragneel. The rocking motion, side to side, the clacking of the wheels, the all over body thrumming vibrations from the tracks made his stomach queasy. His mouth would alternately dry up and cause excessive drooling. Even just walking past the train station could send the contents of his stomach into rebellion; the green in his face would clash with the pink of his spiky hair.

It was a much bemoaned fact of his partnership with Lucy Heartfilia that taking missions meant using trains for transportation. Happy was quite vocal with his inability to carry Lucy's fat ass (his words) long distances. Team Natsu had expanded to include Gray and Erza as well for most of their jobs - making taking the train the most efficient means of travel. Natsu called it a soul destroying evil and he was correct.

Erza, being the sweet angel of mercy that she was, had long ago determined the kindest method for allowing Natsu to travel pain free. Well, pain free-ish... On the occasion of their first full group mission, Lucy witnessed Erza punch Natsu unconscious. Being new to the team, new to the guild and generally wet behind the ears, she had been shocked and a bit appalled at Erza's behaviour.

Gray laughed to see Lucy's reaction. "Don't worry! This is better for everyone concerned. You don't know how many times he's puked," he shuddered, "all over everything!"

Lucy folded her hands primly in her lap and tightened her lips in semi-disapproval. Sure, puking is gross, but if a person can't help it...well, even a pre-emptive strike seems too cruel.

The red haired swordswoman caught Lucy's eye and smiled. "I do this to help him rest easy. It hurts me far more than it hurts him, it is a far better thing I do now to prevent him from tossing his cookies."

Happy flew to a corner eating a fish from his backpack. "Yah, Lushi! Listening to Natsu moan really ruins my meal!"

"There's got to be a better way to help him! Has he ever tried hypnotism?" Lucy turned to Gray then Erza as they both shrugged.

"Or a travel patch?"

Each mage stared blankly at Lucy.

"Magic spell? The power of prayer?!" Each suggestion was greeting with silence and indifference.

"Lucy," Erza began gently, "what you need to understand is that punching his lights out serves a two-fold purpose."

"What?! He's nakama! There's no excuse for treating him badly!" Lucy was very indignant on Natsu's behalf.

"First off," Erza continued, her voice continuing it's even tone, "if he's unconscious - he sleeps through his motion sickness. That is a blessing for everyone travelling in this compartment. Secondly," she exchanged a soulful look with Gray. "You have no idea how much vomit he has covered us with over the years. How many times he's caused us to be removed from trains." She shook her head sorrowfully with her eyes downcast.

"I'm clothing impaired as it is Lucy!" Gray broke in, "I only have so many clothes and then that bastard coats me in projectile vomit every time we don't knock him out. It's self preservation and I don't regret it." He sat back down, having risen to his feet in agitation.

"Oh." One word, but many conflicting thoughts ran through the celestial mage's brain. She sat quietly during the rest of the train trip. Shortly before they pulled into the station, Natsu began moaning softly and stirring. Lucy's heartstrings were prodded anew by his sluggish awakening.

"You okay, Natsu?" She knelt down and patted his head. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this!"

He coughed weakly and flopped his head on her lap. "It's not your fault." Lucy stroked his hair a few more times, rewarded with a slight smile on the ill dragon slayer's face.

Unceremoniously, Erza and Gray each took an arm of the pale mage and dragged him off the train. Lucy cursed under her breath as she laboured under the mountain of luggage -watched by a giggling Happy.

"Don't drop Erza's cake box or you'll be chopped into a thousand pieces!"

"Shitty cat!"


End file.
